Visitando a la Familia G20
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Visitaría con papá el G-20, pero nunca pensó que sus padres tenían un gran árbol familiar, lo único que sabía, que España y Romano eran sus abuelo, y que Prusia era su awesome tío abuelo. *ArgentinaxChile...naah, Tierra del Fuego*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen. El personaje Tierra del Fuego es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia:** Ternura. Sin ofender a nadie, únicamente…dudas de Carlitos, un gran árbol familiar. ¡Solo ríanse!

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel. USAxUK. AlemaniaxItalia. EspañaxRomano.

* * *

**Visitando a la Familia G-20**

Hoy iría con _papá_ a la reunión del G-20, era su segunda vez en una junta de países y esta era la primera vez que iba únicamente con su _papá_ a una junta y a esta, que era nueva. Sentía pena porque _mamá_ no pertenecía a ese grupo… ¡Pero qué importa! _Mamá_ se encontraba en la OCDE, y _papá_ no. También le da pena por su _papá_.

Iba de la mano caminando por el pasillo directo a la sala de reuniones. Recordó en la mañana cuando _mamá_ regañó a _papá_ por querer llevarlo a la junta de países, lo criticó hasta el cansancio rindiéndose. Solo lo amenazó con palabras que no entendió, quizás eran nuevas en el vocabulario de su _mamá_, ya que se la pasaba inventado palabras tras palabras, y tal vez, no se encontraban en la RAE del abuelo Antonio.

Estaban entrando por la puerta de la sala mirando con curiosidad cada rincón blanco, una gran mesa para los países, golosinas que quizás las colocó Alfred, y algunos países paseando y conversando para pasar el tiempo hasta dar inicio a la reunión.

_Papá_ lo llevó a sentarse sobre sus piernas preguntando si tenía hambre o sed para tomar mate o…

―Quiero un té.

Se acordó que no había tomado té después de almuerzo por las discusiones de sus padres.

Lo dejó en el asiento para ir a prepararle una taza de té, después regresó dejando la taza sobre la mesa, sentarse en la silla y sentar al pequeño en sus piernas.

― ¿Estamos todos? ―preguntó Alfred en el centro de todos.

―Falta Canadá. ―dijo Francia.

― ¿Quién? ―no lo conocía y nunca había escuchado ese país.

―Canadá ―repitió el francés, pero el norteamericano alzó una ceja sin recordar―. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Canadá, Matthew, tu hermano Alfred! ―ya estaba hastiado de que nadie tomaba en cuenta a su pequeño canadiense.

― ¡Claro, mi hermano! Se había olvidado. ―contestó rascándose la melena y riéndose.

Esperaron a que invisible Canadá llegara y comenzaron.

―Por eso digo que la pasta debería tener ofertas, la gente de África no tendrá hambre, ve~. ―opinó Feliciano.

―Ese tipo de cosas no sirven Italia. ―le dijo Alemania para que razonara.

― ¡No contradigas a mi tonto hermano, macho patatas! ―Romano lo señaló estando al lado de su tonto hermano menor y al otro lado el bastardo de España sonriendo hasta por ver una mosca volar.

Ludwig hizo caso omiso, no quería armar una tonta discusión.

― ¿Por qué no colocamos ofertas sobre Shinnaty-chan aru? Será lindo aru. ―propuso China al lado de Corea del Sur, por supuesto, este lo animó.

―Yo quiero uno. ―dijo Tierra del Fuego a Argentina.

―No puedo creer que trajeran a un niño. ―mencionó Arthur de brazos cruzados manteniendo su taza de té sobre la mesa.

En eso, Martín lo espetó con la mirada.

―Concuerdo con Inglaterra ―apoyó Austria bastante serio llamando toda la atención―. No deberían traer niños a este lugar, y menos si son islas.

― ¿Cómo puede ser tan frío? ―Itzel se sintió molesta con ese comportamiento frío hacia su sobrino.

―No es frío. Es razonamiento.

― ¿Qué te ha hecho mi awesome sobrino nieto? ―preguntó frunciendo el ceño el prusiano al lado de Alemania― Es solo un niño, hasta el momento se ha comportado bien, como la anterior reunión.

Roderich iba a defender su opinión, pero Antonio se le adelantó. ―No comiencen a discutir, se encuentra mi lindo nieto de visita, quiero que se lleve una buena impresión de todos vosotros…y de mí. Aww~, que lindo nieto tengo.

―Como dijo España, prosigamos ―dijo Estados Unidos―. ¡Tengo una idea!

―Si es una de tus estupideces, no me interesa escucharlas. ―interrumpió enseguida el británico.

―Oh no, no es nada estúpida.

― ¿Te matarás? ―preguntó interesado el ruso.

―No ―contestó entrecerrando los ojos―. Mi idea es la siguiente: Colocar más locales de McDonald's en cada calle de cada cuidad y país. Apuesto que Carlitos desea eso.

― ¿Qué? Claro que no, che ―el _padre_ protector se hizo presenten alzando la voz, mientras tanto el rubiecito tomaba té con toda tranquilidad―. Mi nene no come esa mugre de comida rápida, con suerte el dulce de leche.

―Martín tiene bastante razón ―apoyó Francis―. Tu idea es tonta, dará más obesidad al mundo que amour.

―Concuerdo con Francis, no quiero que mi awsome sobrino nieto se enferme.

―Argh, está bien, todo por él ―se resintió Estados Unidos por su grandiosa idea, solo quería alimentar a las personas ¿tan malo era eso?―. ¿Alguien desea aportar?

― ¡Yo! ―exclamó Argentina― Mi idea es re-grosa, che. Podemos construir miles de iglesias Maradonianas en todos los países.

―Esa idea es peor que la de Alfred ―le dijo Arthur―. Proviniendo de ti, no me sorprende.

― ¡¿Qué?

― ¡Hey Martín, cálmate, tienes a mi nieto ahí! ―anunció Antonio preocupado por el isleño.

―Martín, está bien que ames el futbol como yo, pero no es para ser tan fanático y crear una religión…absurda. ―dijo Luciano con todo el razonamiento del mundo y sonriendo con sutilidad.

Ahora sí que el argentino mataría al brasilero, no obstante cierto obstáculo se lo impedía, cuya islita sentando en su regazo, y si le pasara algo malo, Manuel lo castraría.

Después de lo acontecido, Inglaterra desde su puesto comenzó a dar ideas y soluciones a muchos asuntos apoyados por Kiku, no obstante algo no le impedía seguir. Alzó la vista y era ese chiquillo llamado Carlos en que algunos le llamaban Carlitos de cariño. Este niño, le lanzaba pelotitas de papel a la cara.

― ¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de tirarme papeles! ―no aguantó más, incluso estaba conteniendo sus ganas de gritarle, pero es que no podía aunque fuera el hijo de Manuel. Y sobre hijos, Alfred le había pedido uno (y si fuera posible dos) con magia… ¡No soportaba a ese niño! ¡¿Cómo lo haría con el suyo hablando estupidez como Alfred? ¿Por qué tocó este tema tan privado? Ni él lo sabía, el caso era que el tonto estadounidense deseaba un hijo o hija.

― ¡No le grites a mi pibe! ―defendió Martín.

― ¡Entonces dile que deje de tirarme papeles para concentrarme!

― ¡¿Y quién te crees que sos, eh? ¡¿Su abuelo, su padre o qué?

En ese momento, las neuronas de Carlitos se conectaron, necesitaba preguntar algo, urgente. Deseaba que su duda sea equivoca.

― ¡Silencio los dos! ―Alemania levantó la voz autoritaria con el resultado de que ambos rivales de la vida se callaran― Inglaterra, tu tema es interesante, pero creo que eso sería para otra junta. Argentina, preocúpate de tu hijo, que no siga molestando a Inglaterra.

―Bien… ―se encogió de hombros abrazando a Tierra del Fuego.

―No trates así a Martín, macho patatas, maldición. No eres su tío ni su nada. ―interrumpió la mamá Lovino.

―Soy una especie de tío por ser pareja de Italia, y por tener algo de influencia en él ―contestó con poco interés pero a la vez algo hastiado―. Sea como sea, si alguien tiene dudas o cosas que aportar antes de terminar la junta, que hable ahora ―Carlitos levantó la mano, impresionando a todos―. ¿Tienes una duda? ―el chico acertó― Bien, habla pequeño.

―Yo…tengo una duda ―hablaba algo incómodo frente a tanta gente―. Tengo entendido que…abuelo España es papá de mis tíos latinos.

―Sí, sí. Así es mi nietecito. ―dijo sonriente el español.

―Y…papá tiene influencia italiana, donde abuela Romano es la mamá.

― ¿Adónde querés llegar? ―le pregunto Martín a su hijo.

―Papá ―volteó a él―, abuelito España te colonizó, tenés influencia italiana que hace a abuela Romano tu mamá. Pero… ¿y en el caso de mamá?

― ¿De Manu? ¿Qué pasa con él? Si sabes que España es su padre y…

―No, no. No es eso ―interrumpió enseguida antes de poder pronunciar a cierta señora tira platos suegra de Martín―. Recordá que vos y mamá tienen mucha influencia británica, pero mamá tiene más…entonces…quede pensando que… ―hizo una pausa. ¿Estaría bien si lo dijera? Pues ya tenía a todos extrañados, confundidos y muchos sinónimos. Debía continuar― quizás…el…el pirata ese… ―todos miraron a Arthur― es como la mamá de mi mamá… ―concluyó― Yo no quiero que él sea mi abuela o algo así…

―E-Estás… ―trataba de modular el argentino― ¿Estás diciendo que como yo tengo influencia de papá Antonio y mamá Romano, son mi padres, y que mi Manu tiene influencia mayoritariamente británica, papá Antonio y el pirata vendrían siendo sus padres?

―Sí, eso.

Todo el mundo en shock.

― ¡¿What? ―hasta que Arthur sobresaltó con todo el rostro rojo.

Lovino, en ese instante deseaba matar al español. Lo miró y dijo lo siguiente: ― ¿Asique te metiste con Arthur, España bastardo?

― ¿Eh? ¡N-No! ¡Jamás me metí con él! ¡Lovi, digo la verdad, no me mires así! ¡En mi época de pirata no pasó nada, lo juro!

―Maldito bastardo, lamentarás haber nacido. ―murmuró entre dientes, claro y preciso, rodeado de un aura maligna. Lo iba a matar.

Italia del Norte se hizo a un lado, alejándose con Ludwig.

―Esto se pone bueno. ―dijo Francia sonriendo de lado esperando acción.

―Me tienes que dar una buena explicación sobre esto England. ―Alfred no estaba muy contento con el razonamiento inocente del argentino-chileno.

―Pe-Pero… ¡No soy su mamá! ¡O sea…arg, no! ―estaba confundido.

― ¿Por qué dijiste eso? ―preguntó Martín a su hijo.

―Es que…tío Brasil tiene las cejas de Inglaterra, ¿por qué mamá no tiene? Tú tienes el rizo de abuela Romano. ¿Eh? ―había hablado con ternura, ladeando la cabeza, pero si fuera así de cierto su pensamiento, odiaría ser el nieto de ese pirata.

Argentina levantó la vista a Luciano buscando una respuesta, él no sabía que responder al respecto. Se preguntaba por qué Luciano tenía cejas gruesas y Manuel no. Gran incógnita.

―Lo único que nos falta que por esa puerta entre Suiza reclamando que es la mamá o madrasta de Manuel. ―dijo Austria cansado del árbol familiar.

―Solo nos falta que comience Francis con que se violó a Romano y a papá España, ¿no? Digo…decir que eres el papá de Martín. ―agregó Pedro.

―Eh, no. Yo me conformo con ser su tío ―respondió sincero el francés―. ¿Y qué dices tú, Austria? También eres del árbol familiar de Martín.

―Sí, pero me conformo con ser su tío. ―dijo calmado.

― ¿Y tú Alemania? ―volvió a preguntar con interés el francés.

― ¿Yo qué? ―preguntó con indiferencia, ya había regresado a su puesto junto con Italia, ya que cierto italiano tsundere se llevó a cierto español al cuarto de tortura.

―Eres el tío de esos dos.

―Que haya inmigrado a esos dos no significa que sea su tío.

― ¿A no? ―arqueó una ceja, enmarcando una sonrisa de que se equivocaba.

―Bueno, sí ―se rindió―. ¿Algo más que decir?

Austria y Francia se miraron preguntándose qué más. ―Croacia. ―dijeron al mismo tiempo. Podía llegar en cualquier momento reclamando ser padre o padrastro de Martín y Manuel.

No muy lejos, podríamos ver a Kiku con Feliciano diseñando un árbol familiar para las dudas existentes de Carlitos, reconocer quienes serían sus abuelas, abuelos, tíos, tías, primo del segundo grado, entre más.

― ¡¿Hey, qué hay de mí? ¡¿El grandioso yo? ―o sea, nadie tomaba en cuenta a Prusia, ¡era el Gran Prusia!

― ¿Perdón? ―dijo Austria riéndose por dentro, ¿qué, acaso ese tonto tenía alguna conexión con los latinos principales?

― ¡Si no lo sabían…! ¡Esos niñitos de Antonio tienen mi grandiosa influencia prusiana! ¡Keseseseseseseses! ―se sintió tan orgulloso.

― ¿En qué?

―En mi grandiosa doctrina prusiana, por supuesto. ¡Aunque algunas personas estadunidenses andan metiendo sus narices en Manuel para que elimine mi grandiosa doctrina! ―acaparó la atención de Alfred, este lo miró incrédulo― Y la linda de Venezuela también la tiene. ―el ego le subía a millones.

En tanto con Japón e Italia…

―Entonces, Alemania-san va aquí, España-san aquí, Francia-san aquí también… ―decía el japonés tirando líneas a las caritas de los países formando el árbol familiar.

―Ve~. ¿Aquí debe ir Prusia, no?

―Eh…hai. Ah, por aquí Austria-san… ―y continuaron.

―Papá… ¿te pasa algo? ―Tierra del Fuego estaba preocupado por la salud del argentino, a lo mejor no debió preguntar sobre el tema en cuestión.

―N-No…estoy bien… ―estaba muy mal.

―Pa, a mí tampoco me gustaría que ese cejón fuera mi abuela adoptiva o algo así…yo quiero mucho a abuela Romano y a abuelo España. ―le daba ánimos.

―Lo sé hijo, lo sé…sniff…

―Bien, creo que la reunión llegó a su fin ―Francia habló poniéndose de pié, acercándose al ruso muy tranquilo―. Rusia…no dijiste nada en toda la junta.

―Es que…ese niño hace hacer sufrir mucho a Inglaterra, me agrada. Y también a los demás, ¿da? ―contestó manteniendo su rostro infantil.

Francis no le tomó más atención, dio un paso, miró al frente y se topó con un Alfred bastante celoso de la situación…conversando con Arthur.

― ¡Entiende, nunca me he metido con el idiota de Antonio! ¡No soy su mamá! ¡No lo soy! ¡Créeme Alfred! ―ahí yacía el británico dándole explicaciones por culpa del hijo del argentino.

― ¿Lo dices enserio? ―Alfred estaba de brazos cruzados prestándole atención. El mayor acertó que decía la verdad.

―Sabes que al único que quiero y he criado con todo mi corazón… ―se detuvo. Sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojar, ¿era necesario decirlo? Claro que lo era, todo por su idiota de las hamburguesas― eres tú.

―A-Arthur… ―murmuró fijando sus orbes azules en los verdes. Surcó levemente los labios y lo abrazó― Yo también. ¿Me das un hijo como mis primos?

―Eh…es-está…está bien… ―al fin acertó para formar una linda familia rubia.

―Creo que esto terminó ―decía Martín saliendo de su asiento y tomando la mano de Tierra del Fuego―. Gracias por todo. Lamento todo esto…

― ¡Ve~! Martín, mira. Japón y yo dibujamos un árbol familiar para Carlitos, así sabrá quiénes son su parientes cercanos. ―Feliciano se había parado al frente de los rubios latinos entregándole el mapa al pequeño, quien observó cada línea, cada trazo, cada rostro del país cercano a sus padres.

―Puaj, Inglaterra realmente viene siendo como mi abuelastra o abuelastro o algo así ―se decepcionó tanto al ver la cara del inglés dibujada con dos líneas saliendo hacia Argentina y hacia Chile―. Llamaré a mamá para que lo sepa. ―tenía celular.

―Eh, bueno, ya nos vamos, adiós. Dile a papá Antonio que se recupere pronto. ―rápidamente salió de la sala llevándose al isleño quien esperaba a que _mamá_ atendiera.

― ¡Ma, che! No sabes que cosas descubrí hoy ―decía feliz, pero a la vez molesto. Posteriormente le relató todo a Manuel, hasta lo del posible ser el hijo del español y del inglés―. ¿Mamá? ¿Ma estás allí? ―no hubo respuesta desde el otro lado, pues el pobre de _mamá_ se encontraba choqueado. Cortó y guardó su celular en el pantalón.

―_Lección aprendida: No llevaré más a Carlitos a una junta de naciones. Nunca más. No quiero saber qué cosas dirá, che. _―lloraba por dentro, además pensando en el trauma que ahora tendría su Manuel de por vida…más el mapa del árbol familiar cuando lo tendría que ver.

―Tengo hambre… ¿Vamos a comer comida italiana?

―Bueno…

.

* * *

**N/A:** Ay Dios, ese niño y su curiosidad. Era obvio, quería saber sobre su árbol familiar, lástima que Arthur está bastante cerca. Ya saben, humor, nada malo, solo por el pequeño que es un encanto. El próximo será de los latinos sobre sus reacciones del nombre de la ovejita.

Bueno, aquí les dejo el "árbol familiar" de Martín y Manuel…y Carlitos.

•Alemania: Argentina es el cuarto país del mundo en cantidad de descendientes de alemanes. Chile, no tengo que lugar es, pero hay muchos descendientes alemanes sobre todo en el sur, muchos…y en el centro también. (Asique cuando escuchen "Las piernas de Manu son de Lud" es por eso LOL.)

•Austria: Argentina es el país con mayor descendiente de austriacos. Con Chile uhm…hubo muchos, pero no tantos.

•Británica: Chile es el país latinoamericano con mayor descendiente de británicos sobre todo ingleses, seguido por Argentina, pero es uno con mayor descendientes de irlandeses (debí colocarlo en el fic).

•Croacia: Chile es el primer país latino (segundo del mundo) con descendientes croatas, seguido de Bosnia y Argentina.

•Francesa: Solo vean las conductas de Martín. Con Manuel… *cri, cri, cri*

•Italiana: Argentina, ya deben saberlo con ver el rizo de Martín. Con respecto a Manuel, también tuvo lo suyo, pero no pudo superar a su amado vecino seme.

•Prusia: Doctrina Prusiana en ambos países, como la alemana. Actualmente…no sé muy bien, asique no me maten (¡Se los ruego!), tal vez esté equivocada con Argentina que parte de la prusianización se ha perdido. En Chile se mantiene vigente…aunque…poco, pero se mantiene.

•Suiza: No encontré sobre Argentina, lo lamento. Chile es uno de los países latinoamericanos con más descendientes suizos.

Iba colocar a Eslovenia, pero creo que sería siendo como tío lejano (?) de Martín.

Eso sería todo, espero que se hayan reído, la familia aumenta, y…ojala que Arthur le dé un hijo a Alfred. Antonio salió gravemente herido.

**¿Review's?**


End file.
